


Ни Бёрч-стрит, ни Кобальт-лейн

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: написано к 11-й серии второго сезона «Джессики Джонс», может содержать спойлеры для тех, кто не смотрел первый сезон и, соответственно, второй.





	Ни Бёрч-стрит, ни Кобальт-лейн

Не помогут ни Бёрч-стрит, ни Кобальт-лейн: он всегда, всегда в твоей голове, и он знает тебя лучше всех друзей. Ничего не поделать — хоть бей, хоть пей; ничего не исправить.  
Сорвёшься вниз — он попросит тебя повторить на бис, он гордится тобой.  
Вот такая муть — собеседник, которого не заткнуть, перелом, что не закатаешь в гипс.

«Ну чего же ты, Джессика, улыбнись.  
Если надо убить — так давай, убей, ведь иначе порой не спасти людей».

И вот вроде бы кажется: всё, затих — но опять улыбается за двоих чёртов призрак из самых поганых дней.  
Не спасают ни Бёрч-стрит, ни Кобальт-лейн.  
Джесс пыталась бежать, только вот, увы, не сбежишь из собственной головы, слишком многое в жизни пошло не так:

он ей — худший друг, он ей — лучший враг.

«Я же знал, что ты сделаешь это вновь».

На штанине левой — чужая кровь, и трясёт, и надо бы сделать вдох и напомнить себе: Кевин Томпсон сдох, да, Килгрейв давно — лишь холодный труп.  
И слетает это с дрожащих губ.  
Он в ответ улыбается свысока, и бутылку сжимает его рука:

«Улыбайся же, милая. Бей и пей».

Не помогут ни Бёрч-стрит, ни Кобальт-лейн.


End file.
